witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kikimore
I Kikimore sono Insettoidi che vivono sottoterra e nella Palude. Sono descritti nel racconto "Il male minore", all'inizio, quando Geralt giunge a Blaviken, con la carcassa di uno si questi mostri sul cavallo. Alla fine del nono episodio di The Hexer serie TV, "Świątynia Melitele", Geralt viene fermato dai contadini, che lo supplicano di uccider un mostro nella palude. Nel decimo episodio, "Mniejsze zło", si suggerisce che potrebbe essere un kikimore e Geralt raggiunge Blaviken a cavallo, proprio come nel racconto. Il meraviglioso mondo degli insettoidi fornisce le voci nel bestirio per i vari kikimore che si incontrano, così come per gli ingredienti alchemici estraibili dai loro corpi. Ci sono tre tipi di kikimore nel gioco: :* Regina kikimore :* Guerriero kikimore :* Operaio kikimore Il Libro dei Mostri La caratterizzazione che CD Projekt ha dato ai kikimore viene dal Libro dei Mostri, incluso nella Edizione da Collezione di The Witcher per la Polonia, l'Ungheria e la Repubblica Ceca: Gl insetti sono probabilmente l'ispirazione preferita per creare un mostro. Sono repellenti e affascinanti, strani e "fantastici" anche prima che le loro sembianze vengano cambiate. Abbiamo due tipi di enormi artropodi in The Witcher, ma non potevamo creare delle semplici versioni ingigantite degli originali. Abbiamo revisionato il bozzetto di un kikimore, quando qualcuno suggerì di introdurre dei mostri a struttura "sociale" nel gioco. I kikimore sono organizzati come una colonia di termiti. La regina depone le uova, da cui nascono soldati e operai. I soldati difendono la colonia dai nemici, gli operai costruiscono il nido e provvedono al cibo. Questa divisione di ruoli si verifica anche nell'AI (Intelligenza Artificiale) del motore del gioco: gli operai divegono aggressivi sono se attaccati o se artificialmente indotti a farlo. I soldati invece combattono ogni nemico senza esclusione. Le sembianze di queste bestie sottolineano le varie gerarchie. Gli operai sono più piccoli, simili a ragni, anche se le somiglianze non sono evidenti. La forma dei loro arti e dei cefalotoraci è sufficiente a provocare repulsione. I guerrieri Kikimore ricordano degli scarafaggi. Sono più grossi, protetti da un'armatura chitinosa spessa. Le loro teste e i torsi ricoperti di corna, così come la forma spinosa delle loro zampe, chiaramente dimostrano quanto possono essere letali. La regina somiglia molto ai guerrieri, per via del suo corpo taurino. E' un abominio praticamente impossibile da battere in un combattimento diretto. Non ha occhi, che le sono inutili nella sua tana sottorranea. The queen bears more resemblance to the soldiers, mainly because of her bulky body. She is a mass of insect abominations that is almost impossible to defeat in direct combat. She has no eyes, which would be useless at the bottom of her dark lair. I pezzi di carne che ricordano delle costole e che pendono dal suo addome (visibili nell'immagine di rendering) servono sia come deposito di uova e arti atrofizzati, che non hanno altra funzione in lei se non quella riprodduttiva. Galleria Image:Bestiary_Kikimore_Worker.png|Operaio Kikimore Image:Bestiary_Kikimore_Warrior.png|Guerriero Kikimore Image:Bestiary_Kikimore Queen.png|Regina Kikimore Image:Kikimora6.jpg|primo bozzetto di un kikimore Image:Kikimora.jpg|bozzetto per l'operaio kikimore Image:Kikimora2.jpg|concepta art del guerriero Kikimore Image:Kikimora5.jpg|modello del guerriero kikimore senza texture Image:Kikimora3.jpg|Bozzetto della Regina Kikimore Image:Kikimora4.jpg|Regina Kikimore (modello finale) cs:Kikimora de:Kikimora en:Kikimore es:Kikimora fr:Kikimorrhe it:Kikimore hu:Kikimór lt:Kikimora uk:Кікімора Categoria:Creature Categoria:The Witcher bestiario